The invention relates to a device for generating a thrust in a liquid with a rotary hub on which thrust-generating members with axes of rotation extending parallel with the axis of rotation of the hub are disposed. The members are connected by a linkage in each case to a common control bar.
Devices of this kind are used for driving ships, for example in the form of a cycloid propeller, such as for instance the Voith Schneider propeller. By means of these thrust members, the rotational axes of which are arranged at right angles to the surface of the water, the thrust forces can be adjusted in magnitude and direction as desired. Here the thrust members are in the form of vanes which swing to-and-fro about their vertical axis during one revolution of the hub.
In many cases there is a disadvantage here in that the thrust members are susceptible to damage by virtue of their arrangement. Thus, for example, when touching the bottom there is the danger of the vanes breaking off. The same is also true if foreign bodies are present in the water. And also, when aquatic plants are about, there is a risk of clogging.